


Retribucion

by Bella_Kuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Kuran/pseuds/Bella_Kuran
Summary: Reto de la pagina "Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball" es un Drabble de mi pareja favorita.





	Retribucion

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta publicada originalmente en FF.net. estoy pasando todo para aca por comodidad. Este fue un reto para la página de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball".

_**Retribucion** _

Caminaba de un lado al otro, pero siempre allí, en el lugar donde ella le dio la noticia y el prometió, como todas las promesas silenciosas que él le hizo, estar allí para ella. No le iba a fallar, sin importar lo que dijera Kakarotto, él estaría allí. Así le recompensaría el que ella siempre estuviese allí, cuando nadie creyó en él, ni siquiera él mismo, ella lo hizo, le apoyó, espero y soportó; se entregó libremente y sin reserva, sus primeros encuentros fueron rudos, sucios, sin control, muy diferente a la noche anterior. Sonrió al recordarla completamente desnuda y satisfecha entre las sábanas, sin un solo dolor o molestia en su cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente allí estaría, se quedaría por ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pero eso no impide que me derrita por Vegeta


End file.
